By measuring cord artery and vein plus first-voided neonatal urine EFG levels in both infants of twin pregnancies, it can be determined if EFG is produced primarily by the fetus or by the placenta. It can also be determined if differences in sibling birthweights in twin pregnancy are correlated with variations in EGF levels.